1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to isocyanate compositions containing blowing agents. More particularly, the subject invention pertains to compositions comprising medium viscosity polymeric methylenediphenylenediisocyanates (polymeric MDI) and monochlorodifluoromethane.